


Conversations – (One Shot series)

by Asaliz



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Curious Village Spoilers, Gen, Last Specter Spoilers, Layton Mystery Detective Agency Spoilers, Miracle Mask Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaliz/pseuds/Asaliz
Summary: Various one-shots, most centered around two characters chatting.
Relationships: Arianna Barde & Tony Barde & Loosha, Aurora & OC, Emmy Altava & Descole, Flora Reinhold & Don Paolo, Lady Dahlia & Flora Reinhold, Marina Triton & Flora Reinhold, Randall Ascot & Firth
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25





	1. Sorry (Randall & Firth)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these two on August of past year, but haven't translated them before.
> 
> I will add the characters appearing in the story next to the title.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall talks with Firth just after the events in Mont D'or.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Miracle Mask spoilers)  
> (Firth is also known as Tannenbaum)

“Uncle…”

“What’s the matter, boy?”

He was on the garden next to Firth, the man who had adopted him when he fell to the river. He took him in and took care of him after finding him unconscious on the riverbank. He had been like a father for eighteen years.

And, before acting like a selfish idiot in front of his friends, he behaved like a moron with him. Two months without giving him any news.

But what was he going to say, I came to destroy a city seeking for vengeance?

“I… sorry I left without telling.”

Yeah, he received a letter from Descole and buzzed off to look for revenge.

And he, worried, followed him there, abandoning his peaceful rural life, entering this big city with blinding lights, to know if he was okay.

With almost no leads.

From Craggy Dale, no least, what a trip!

Just to search for him and see if he was okay.

“Well, I’m glad you are okay. You made quite a scandal here.”

“Yes…”

“I hope you have learned some common sense. I wouldn’t have expected you to be the resentful type.”

It hurt him that he sounded disappointed, instead off mad. Everybody did the same. Not that he would like to be screamed of, but everybody being so understanding stood out how stupid he had been.

“I… guess I wasn’t thinking.” He felt terrible; he hadn’t raised him like this.

“At least you found your friends. And your mother. They waited for long.”

He had seen him speaking with his mother. She was grateful someone has taken care of him.

He was a nice person, in the short time he had been here; he already became friend of Gloria, an old acquaintance from Stansbury.

“Yes… Except for Henry and Angela, everyone else thought I was dead.”

It surprised him to learn hi father has spent his fortune trying to find him, they never got along.

Someone else he judged wrongly.

“The first time you told me you didn’t remember who you were, I thought you had run away from your home after a fight.”

He had commented that before, for some time he had been waiting he decided to go back home, or, if he didn’t wanted to go back, he would tell him why.

But time has demonstrated he really didn’t remember anything.

And he had been like a father, how did had he left just like it was nothing?

“It was pretty close to the truth.” His obsession with fame had to do with him wanting to surpass his father, right?

“Are you going to move here, I guess?”

Until now he hasn’t discussed it with him, but yes, he had decided to stay. If everything went right, he would even propose to Angela.

“Yes, who knows, if they decide to stand me again.”

“After such fuss,” he said laughing, “How wouldn’t they? I feel a little guilty, if I didn’t lived so isolated, I would have saved them a lot of problems.”

“I would have saved them problems if I hadn’t been so selfish.”

“Well, you have time to change.”

“Are you… going back? Or… will you stay?”

He was perhaps being selfish again, but he lived half of his life with him, and he had been more of a father than his own.

“I haven’t decided yet… But if I leave, I will visit you.” He answered with his usual jovial tone, “But with this beard, the heat kills me.”

“Henry offered to cut my hair, maybe he can cut your beard a little.”

And Angela was looking for his old glasses. It made him a little uncomfortable they were creating the illusion that nothing happened, but at the same time it made him feel more a part of the group again.

“I hope I won’t get lost next time.”

“Sure, I can be your guide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write something about these two.


	2. Guilty (Emmy & Descole)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmy finds Descole after the events of Azran Legacy. They stop to chat, even if they are not sure why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Azran Legacy Spoilers)  
> (Reference to canon character death)  
> (some mentions of violence)

“I didn’t believe…for real… I didn’t believe he would bury the knife. I knew him… Or I thought I did… I told myself he wouldn’t be capable.”

The other didn’t look at her, he simply maintained his eyes on the sky, as if it was of his interest, but his eyes didn’t really focused on anything, not in the clouds, not in the orange tone, not in the birds passing not very often.

“I believe you,” he said softly, “because I made the same mistake once.”

She turned around to look at him, resting her back against the railing, but he still has his eyes focused on nothing.

But, was it worth to say something? She took more time than she should to understand what happened to his family. It took her more time than it should have to understand how Uncle Leon was.

“I suppose we sometimes choose to not see certain things,” he continued, “because it’s easier to not believe it.”

“I guess you are right… I hoped…”

“More than hope, we could call it stupidity. Look how it ended. With someone dead. I know how it is.”

It was weird the almost boring tone they were using. Or it could be nuisance, as if they were having a conversation they couldn’t avoid.

Emmy observed the ground, close to her feet. It wasn’t something to be happy about if someone understood the situation.

She was almost looking to throw salt to the wound, something no one else would help her to do, giving her words of comfort instead.

“I don’t know what I expected to see… For him to suddenly change?” For him to abandon his lifetime obsession if the price was ‘only’ the life of a girl?

“Well, he did changed a little,” she lifted her face to watch him, but he was still focusing on nothing, “he made something with his own hands… he had been responsible for many deaths and tortures, but always seeing how others stained their hands in blood at his orders.”

That just made it worse, didn’t it?

Who knows?

How do you decide in a case like this?

Is it worse to send someone else to commit a crime, or doing it on your own?

She felt powerless, guilty.

Aurora was gone… and all because she wanted to had faith in him to stop.

Would it have been different, if she had taken the knife from him?

It took her a while to speak again, though her interlocutor didn’t seem to have any urgency. “I… knew. I heard the other agents speaking about the deaths… the punishments… But I accepted any excuse to justify it… I felt in debt… He took care of me when my father died.”

She thought he would ask her something, because he looked at her this time, but finally he remained silent.

How did your father died? He was about to ask.

When he heard her words a dark idea crossed his mind… it sounded too much for it to be a coincidence for him to adopt someone out of nowhere, that he just happened to found her by pure chance…

What if her father has worked (Or refused to work) for Targent?

And that’s why Bronev found her, when he was making sure the job was done…

But, what did it matter now? What use could it be to give her that idea?

Whatever, even he didn’t regretted anything he had done, he was just satisfied with seeing him defeated, looked up, mistaken.

But now, being calmer, he didn’t felt like screwing up someone else’s life…

“What?” Emmy brought him back to reality, “Just say it.”

“Whatever, he is in prison, I will never see him again, he is not part of my life anymore (and even if it’s not my business, perhaps you don’t want him being part of yours) And with luck, the remnants of Targent won’t have enough to reorganize by their own means.”

Bronev had been a great strategist, and he organized everything to make sure no one could replace him and became the leader easily. That way no subordinate would try to take his place. He was sure the few who had tried where no longer around the living.

Who knew if he reached his position peacefully? Surely not.

Emmy also kept something for herself, why tell him? The other knew well his own crimes, and he was leaving unpunished for them.

But, didn’t that apply to her as well? The Professor, Luke, Grosky… All of them refrained from involving her, when she could be as well in jail as an accomplice of Targent. an accomplice of Bronev.

Yes, both of them knew their own faults.

So, even if she didn’t approve of what he’d done, he wasn’t the most qualified to judge him.

“I guess we just have to live with the guilt…”

“That’s how it works.” He answered. “Now, if you excuse me, I have nothing else to discuss. Good night.”

They have found each other by pure chance. As if the world wasn’t a big enough place… But she had nothing else to say either, so she just said goodbye too.

None of them knew why they even bothered to stay and chat.

She kept thinking what she would do with her life, and how they had in common they would live free despite their crimes.

She sworn to herself she won’t hurt someone again as she had done.

That’s why she decided, even if keeping distance from the ones who considered her a friend; she would stay in contact with them. Guilt or not, far away or not, they still care about her, and she about them. And disappear from their lives would hurt them.

She wished she had understood this before; they were closer to being her real family than Leon has ever been. Only now she started to see how twisted their relationship was, he was a skilled manipulator, who had turned her into a distrusting person, and over all, made her feel as if she was in debt with him.

Her abilities as a researcher, once useful for Targent, then to the Professor, now would be useful for her new job on the World Times.

Professor, Luke, one day we’ll meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this one, pretty cliche situation I guess.  
> I thougth it was to convenient Bronev adopted a random girl, I imagined he was somehow involved with her father's dead.


	3. Freedom (Flora & Lady Dahlia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora is visiting Lady Dahlia, and they discuss about hers and the village’s future.

“I was thinking… I could ask Bruno to teach me about mechanics…” she commented softly while pouring some tea in two cups, since Mathew was not around at the moment.

The woman, who hasn’t changed since the last time she saw her (she couldn’t) didn’t answer immediately; she took her time to pour more tea on her cup, inhaled slowly feeling its fragrance, and sipped a bit, with a calm expression.

“I think it won’t suit you. And Bruno is too old.” She said gently.

She was always kind when talking to her, very different from when she talked with anyone else. Now Flora almost felt as if she was watching at her reflection, with time she had started to look a lot more than her, who, at the same time, was a reflect of her mother.

“Why do you think so? I should try first—“

“No.” was the soft answer while she petted gently old Claudia, the only evidence of the past of time here, along with the longer time Bruno needed for the repairs.

“But Bruno is old. If he…”

“No.” Lady Daliah didn’t lift her eyes from her cat, and another long pause followed, only the soft purr preventing an awkward silence. “He can’t fix Claudia, neither will you…” then she finally looked at her in the eye, and saw an unreadable expression, “And you can’t be fixed either, you won’t do this forever…”

She wasn’t prepared for that answer.

“But I—“

“Can get an apprentice?”

“Yes…” she answered hesitantly; she saw something else was coming.

“And he will eventually get another, and so on, forever?” Flora felt a little childish; too, there was something she was not seeing. “And we will see them go away while we are here?” She concluded.

Flora felt hurt; she hadn’t thought that much… She had been planning a fantasy.

“I won’t order you not to do it. But you left this town to live another life. We don’t want to trap you here forever.”

“I… see.”

She was right. She wouldn’t be able to see her loved ones die, if she was immortal.

“Don’t be sad. Any new friend you make outside will follow the same end. Why shouldn’t we?”

She has never heard her speak this way before. But she had talked with Bruno, and his workplace was slightly crowded. He was already getting ‘too old for the job’ when she left with the Professor… And now Lady Dahlia, the only one aware of what they were, had witnessed how the calm village was looking less populated. She was seeing her beloved pet get older, while it was something that would happen to any pet, it made her notice she wasn’t getting older.

Something many would dream about, eternal life, eternal beauty… but it sounded nice in fairytales, seeing it as it was described now… it seemed more like a curse.

“Don’t worry about this, Flora. Enjoy your visit.”

She just answered with a smile, but the apple mark was not appearing, she would know it was not a sincere one.

She wondered since when did Lady Daliah knew she was not human, as the others were not aware of this. Bruno had agreed on not erasing her memories.

Thinking about Bruno, should she ask him…? No, she was not a thing, she didn’t need his permission.

Their relationship has improved with time, hwr visits made them a little closer, but Flora felt it reached a point where it stagnated…

Maybe....

Maybe...

“Have you ever visited London?” She asked.

Her eyes showed a little bit of surprise and interest, while maintaining her aura of dignity, “No, I never left this place,” she left the teacup over the table, “are you suggesting…?”

“You could come to visit me? And get to know a new place?”

“I will think about it.”

The conversation turned into what you can visit in London, hinting very obviously to Flora she accepted her invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sad prospect.


	4. A visitor (Flora & Don Paolo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora finds Don Paolo when visiting the Professor’s home

She was about to enter the professor’s house, as she promised Kat she would leave her some cookies (as she made her promise, she sure had a sweet tooth!), she greeted the mailman who was leaving… Or maybe...

"What are you doing here? I thought you quit chasing the professor..."

“Ha, so you saw through my disguise!” he said while leaving it aside,"I can't just leave my arch nemesis alone!" Said the man, and after a moment of silence from both he added "You could act more scared! What are  _ you _ doing here!?"

"Sigh...Why are you always so loud? I used to live here, I came back to leave something for Kat."

"I'm just interested in bothering Layton, and his apprentice."

"You know Luke moved across the ocean... What are you holding?" She asked after noticing some kind of rock on his hands.

"I will steal this fossil!"

"..."

"Don't look at me like that, of course you don't care about a fossil, you are not an archeologist."

She opened her mouth, but took her a little to say something, "...paleontologists are the ones... bah… Why don't you find a hobby?"

"HA! I have many hobbies, I steal other people! BUT I'm still taking this! It's a question of honor, I can't just leave him without an archenemy."

"Okay… I will make tea, do you want some?"

"OKAY, but that doesn't make us friends!"

She wondered if that wasn't the case, as weird as it sounded... Layton  _ never  _ actually found him. As if Don Paolo knew when she was going to come here, and he just came to chat a little. And the Professor was too disorganized to notice one or two missing things. Why did they allow him to bring valuable things to his house or office in the first place?

"I made some cookies…” She said softly, looking at the so called Layton-archnemesis, “But you don't like sweets, so I have nothing to offer you."

"How do you know?" He seemed touched that she remembered.

"This is not the first time we find each other like this..."

"I never find Layton here!"

_ Exactly _ . But she decided to play along.

"Because he usually goes out with Kat at this hour. As it's on my way home from work I sometimes left something for Kat...”

Flora felt a little guilty for not calling the police. After all, he  _ attempted _ to kill the Professor and Luke with the wheel long ago...

Was he dangerous?

He never threatened  _ her _ life…

Though there was that time when he left her locked with the cows! She frowned slightly at the memory.

She sighed while she poured the tea on the cups and offered one to her, should she call him guest? friend?

"So... How is your hometown?" He was trying to sound uninterested?

"Fine, I visited some time ago..."

She had thought about asking him to teach her about robotics, since Bruno was old...but later Lady Daliah told her not to... Because she would live trapped there trying to make them live forever.

"Are you going to stop sneaking here?"

"I can't promise that!"

But she had to admit this improvised reunions were really fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the anime finished, I was not only disappointed for not seeing Flora, but I was sort of expecting her to have an unlikely friendship with Don Paolo. I don’t know why… but I played around with the idea a little to make this short story.


	5. A little disappointed (Marina & Flora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora offers to drive Marina to her home after they said goodbye to Luke and the Professor.

She had said goodbye to Luke and his mentor.

She repeated herself his love for mysteries was what made her be interested in him in the first place...

But she couldn’t help but feel left out.

Flora, Luke's childhood friend, offered to drive her home. She was there to say goodbye too (and scold the Professor to leave Kat ‘alone’)

She found it a little irresponsible, too, if she had to be honest. But supposedly, it wasn’t going to take that long, right?

They have already spent some time researching and collecting data before leaving, so they had to have a solid lead, didn’t they?

"Do you want to chat a little?"

"Uh?" she looked at the driver, who gave her a brief look before focusing on the road again.

"I know that look... You want to follow them, right?"

She barely knew this other woman; though Luke has told her a little about her.

"If I were my younger self,” she continued, “I would be angry with them for letting me out of an adventure, and will find a way to follow them," she shrugged "now I have better things to do."

"Luke has told me about you."

“Oh, has he?” She smiles, and Marina is surprised by the mark that  _ appears _ on her skin: outside she was wearing a scarf that covered that part of her body. “Then you are in advantage, I barely learned your name recently. Luke didn’t tell us he was marrying!” The mark resembles an apple, she notices, and she thinks Luke has mentioned something…

“Yes, I learned that when I met Professor Layton…” She had felt a little hurt that he hadn't told about it to someone he cared so much about. She knew how much Luke admired him, and yet, he didn’t tell him about her. 

But it wasn’t just that he didn’t know she was his wife… He didn’t know of her existence! And Luke gave her those charms for him to recognize, without telling her the details of their meaning…

“I would have loved to assist the wedding. How rude for a so-called gentleman to hide his friends he has a beautiful wife!” She said in a clear attempt to cheer her up, but the compliment caught Marina off guard, and made her blush slightly. “So, are you going to follow them?”

Only the engine was heard for a moment, the car slowly decelerated because of a red light. Marina distracted herself for a moment thinking she still wasn’t used to seeing the driver on the ‘opposite’ side. “You think I shouldn’t?” she asked a little confused, after all, she barely knew her, it was a little daring to give her that kind of advice…

“You should do what makes you happy, that’s all.” She gave her another quick look before starting to move again, after the light turned green, and elaborated after seeing her still perplexed expression. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make it sound as ´you shouldn’t do it´, and rather, I wanted to say you are not obliged to follow him.”

“I know that! I’m just worried.”

“It’s okay, then.” There was a short pause, “Sorry, I just saw myself in you there for a moment. I didn’t have anyone else here in London back then, and was quite desperate for attention and company.”

“Oh, don’t worry… But for now I will just gather information, in case something goes wrong…”

“They had both come out alive from very crazy stuff before, but yes… I still worry too.” Sincere sadness flashed her eyes.

“Don’t worry; if they get in trouble I can go to rescue them.” The comment made her smile.

“I don’t doubt it, I heard you like real adventures. I like to travel now and then, but I have my dose of adventure from books. And from their anecdotes too, they have plenty, and now Alfendi sums up a weird case now and then.” She paused for a moment and added, “Kat is starting to like mysteries too, I’m sure she would love to hear yours.”

“Luke and I should tell her one day, when he comes back.” She remembered she never had the chance to meet Katrielle, and that hurt her a little too, seeing how important it was for Luke, as the one who rescued her. She felt as if he left her out of his non-blood-related-family, and she didn’t really understand why.

Or perhaps he knew her too well and knew she would eventually follow them, making senseless his care on leaving his friends and family out of this…

“She would love to hear you! Well, here we are.” she said, bringing her back to reality. “Is it here? She asked while slowing down as they approached her house.

“Oh, yes. Thanks for the ride.”

“Remember you can call me if you need anything, in case you are still not familiar with London.” She said writing a number on a paper and handing it to her.

“Oh, thank you.” She said while taking the note.

They said goodbye, and Marina entered her house, she hasn’t lived so much time on it, and she didn’t know if she would stay for long…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you had three one-shots with Flora! Hope you liked them.  
> I really wanted these two to meet.


	6. She loves the melodies you play (Loosha, Arianna and Tony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arianna notices a furtive shadow that comes to hear her play.

The young girl had seen _something_ emerging from the water, briefly, for the past two days, but it was just a furtive shadow.

Finally, she saw it more clearly.  
Was she imagining things? A seal on the small lake? Don't they live in the ocean? It has to be something else.  
She observed the small creature watched her from a distance with attention, expectant.  
  
 _Must be scared of me.  
_  
She decided she won't try to approach, as curious as she was, and started to play again. The sound of the so-called flute always calmed her; she didn't need to think about anything else while playing it. Her father told her she was very talented with music, so   
young and she played not only this unusual flute (was it a flute?) but also was very good with the piano. Thought she always wondered if those comments could be pity. Adults then to exaggerate with the flattery… being a child doesn’t mean being stupid. Or was she unable to take a genuine compliment?  
  
 _Stop thinking like that._ She reprehended herself, and closed her eyes. Her lips touched the instrument, her fingers positioned where they should, she tried a few notes and then started playing.

There was a soft breeze gently blowing her hair and dress too, but it stopped suddenly. Or maybe not? Her hair bas still moving slightly…  
When she opened her eyes she got startled and moved back.

The little creature was just next to her! It was sniffing her.  
  


 _It's not so little_. It was almost her size.  
Insecure, Arianna extended her hand slowly, the seal-ish creature allowed her to pet her head, closed her eyes, and moved her head a little closer, as if the touch was soothing her.  
  
"Where did you come from?" She asked, not expecting an answer of course, but the creature made a sound, as if it was in fact some kind of answer. They watched each other for a moment, and then the creature touched the flute very gently, almost shyly, with her head.  
  
"Do you like the music?"  
  
Wherever it understood her or not, the creature followed the flute with her eyes, hopeful.  
  
"I will play a little more for you, okay? But it’s getting late; I have to go inside soon."

  
The creature stayed at her side, enjoying her little private concert, and seemed a little sad when she parted. Arianna felt flattered someone she didn't knew came to hear her play.

ººººº  
  


"Tony, come with me." She said excited to her younger brother.  
  
It was just the next day, and she stood in front of him holding a book he helped her to reach from the library. Tony was a little surprised, she had been going alone this days, and he respected her wish to be left alone. He was happy to be invited thougth, and told Arianna he would go for a snack first. He came back with a bag full instead of just one fruit (he already ate enough candy for this week, no more until the next one.)  
  
Arianna sat at her usual spot and asked Tony to seat next to her, then started playing as always without much delay, choosing the melodies she played just yesterday.  
  
It didn't take long until she felt Tony's hand squeezing slightly her shoulder. "Arianna." He whispered with certain urgency.  
She opened her eyes to look at him, he had saw the creature watching them from the lake, and nodded at him without leaving the flute.  
  
Tony understood that's what she wanted to show him, he took the book, one about aquatic animals, and started looking. So that's why Arianna asked him to bring this book.  
  
Arianna thought she wouldn't come closer with two people, but she did, a little shyly at first.

"Do you think it's a seal?"

He shook his head, "mmm..Nope, seals are like dog-mermaids, see?" She watched the picture and laugh softly at the comparison. He kept searching through the book, a serious concentration expression on his face. "I think it's a manatee!" he declared triumphantly. "It's that what you are?"

When being addressed, the creature approached, and Tony got a little scared of her size. It sniffed the half eaten pear he had on his hand. He offered it to the creature, who accepted quickly. "I thought sea animals ate fish."

  
"Do you think she lived in the ocean?"  
  
"Mmmm... I don't know. How do you think she came here? Do you think she came swimming through the water channels?"  
  
"I don't know...I don’t think they are connected…" She then wondered something more urgent, "Why is she alone? I haven't seen others. And it looks young..."  
  
Tony pet her head while he offered another pear, "I think she feels lonely."  
  
"Then we can make her company." She declared firmly.  
  


ºººº  
  


  
"I don't think they normally grow this much." She told Tony, who was riding on Loosha's back. (Of course she needed a name!)  
  


She has left the flute aside to chat with Tony. By now she knew her favorite melodies.

  
"I don't know, I have never seen any others... but books always say the biggest animals are whales. I think elephants are this size."  
  
Anyway they decided they wouldn't tell others about her.

What if they decided to take her away for studies? Arianna knew from experience how frustrating tests and exams could be. She hated the smell of the disinfectants and cleaning products they used... How many doctors has she seen on her life?

There was a center that studied underwater life on Misthallery...  
But…

They probably wouldn't be able to visit her.  
  
A spray of water brought her back to reality. "Hey!" She said laughing, splashing her back.  
  
Loosha was part of their family. They wouldn't allow some stranger to take her away.

ºººº

Loosha approached Arianna, concerned. She knew something was wrong, she had never seen her like this.

She was crying, and Loosha touched her very softly with her head. Arianna hugged her neck tightly, "Dad is gone!" She cried, "and everyone is just whispering he deserved it!"

Her uneven breathing didn't allow her to say more for a while. Loosha pressed her chin gently against her back, the closest she could manage to hug her back.

"It's just us now. You, Tony and me. We told everyone else to leave," sniff, "we can't trust them! We will have to manage."

Loshaa keep her company until Tony came to join them, bringing a blanket to cover himself and Arianna. His eyes were red from crying too. “Dad always has been good to us.”

Tony then suggested her to go inside, it was getting cold. Loosha pushed her gently, agreeing with Tony.

The cold won't be good for her, she learned. She reminded the tales her parents told her about her birth place, it was so close...But not easy to reach.

She wondered if there was a way to lead her there, and made her feel better.

She would find a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much dialogue for an actual conversation, since Loosha can’t talk, but I think it fitted here.  
> I was organizing some drafts, to see which ones are going to trash, but I liked this one and decided to edit it a little to post it.


	7. Guardian [Aurora & OCs]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the time of the Azrans is coming to an end, a young queen says goodbye to an even younger guardian.

“Your Majesty, she is here.”

“Good.” She said tiredly while moving out of the way some hair that was partially covering her eyes. Aura, queen of this small kingdom, observed the young girl that resembled her in a certain way.

The color of her hair, with a color similar to the one her predecessors had, was the heritage of Ambrosia’s royalty, at which her distant ancestors belonged. And those ancestors were also, like many queens, descendants of an ancient kingdom, today a legend.

Ambrosia… A prosperous kingdom, fallen a few generations before everything started, in despair after suddenly losing their queen, in the middle of a crisis… too late to make her inmortal.

The voice of her interlocutor brought her back to the present.

“Your majesty, it would be better to hurry…”

“...you are right…” She whispered. It seemed it was the end of the world, or at least as many knew it. Since she had use of reason they had been at war, to name it somehow. Slowly, the population had decreased, technology hasn’t been able to kept them at bay. They had to stop their own creations.

She was about to speak again to her counselor,, but realized it wasn’t right to ignore the one accompanying him.”Young lady, what is your name?”

“Aurora.” She answered.

“Do you know why are you here?”

“To become the emyzary of the Azran, once the golems are sealed.”

At least they haven’t lied to her, but she wanted to be sure.

“And do you know you are like them?”

_ Them _ . Did she said it with disdain? Hate? Fear?

The girl (because she was, to her eyes) nodded, instead of speaking. “How old are you?”

“I woke up just three days ago.”

_ Woke up. Born _ . Who knew?

“I see.” It reminded her of the time she had to take her place in the throne at a very young age, and how heavy the crown felt, for this thoughts it took her moment to continue, “ Do you understand your knowledge has been implanted to you?”

“Yes.”

“Do you understand after the ceremony you will go to the old capital-” she swallowed, “and there you will sleep again… perhaps forever?”

_ If there are no more people alive. _

She nodded again.

“She won’t be completely alone,” intervened the counselor, “the memories of others had been stored inside the temple...”

“Ambrosian technology…” developed too late to save the queen or her memories.

“Indeed… Aurora, go to get ready, okay?”

She went without a word.

“Is it fair what we are doing?” she saw something that could be guilt in the eyes of her counselor, “We are leaving the future generations to follow our same path, instead of warning them…”

“My queen, we have to know we won't repeat the same mistakes. Those who find the way to re encounter our culture in their next life must have learnt something.”

She always had found it difficult to believe in reincarnation. But in these moments she needed her faith. “If is it after many lives...maybe we will learn something.”

Her kingdom was small. And she had witnessed how it got emptier every passing day. Only her, and a few witnesses for the ceremony, were left. Then they would follow the others.

The remaining monarchs would be the bait to lure the golems. Just a few of the gentle guardians of the Garden, already sealed, were left. Would they be all alone, once they were gone? Many times they had been her company.

_ Will we change in another life? _

After all, the arrogance of her people was very present on this plan.

And they have left her with the burden of sending a practically newborn girl to watch over other like herself. Without any choice.

The same thing that started it all.

“Is this necessary?” she asked, tired.

“It doesn't depend on us, my queen. We must follow, or see how humanity is destroyed.”  _ Wouldn’t that be better? _ But she decided to keep that thought for herself.

She felt like a coward, like everybody else, waiting for a next life to change, instead of changing now.

“Why does she look so young?” No one was burdened with such a task at such a young age, people were considered adults at the age of twenty. The age she had when they put her mother’s crown over her head.

“To present an image of innocence to those who find her, I suppose.”

The queen felt guilty, but very deep, she was also hopeful. She had hope that, if she was found, they wouldn't be like them.

The ceremony wasn’t big, just some members of her court were present as witnesses. It ended soon, and everyone went to prepare for their departure.

She decided to leave something to the girl, and ran to reach her side.

“Aurora.” She called her while she was being escorted to the ship that would take her. She kneeled next to her. “You deserve to have this.” she said taking the jewel adorning her forehead, “Do you know what it is?”

“That jewel is the symbol of Ambrosia's royalty.”

“It is.” the same mineral, but it was a stone slightly smaller than the first one, lost long time ago, waiting to meet the queen in her nest life, “Many brave women had worn this. That’s whyI am giving it to you, young emissary.” she said while crowning her head with the jewel, “You have a difficult mission ahead of you.”

The girl offered her a smile.

The queen bowed slightly, causing some murmurs from the small crowd, but she couldn’t care less.

The girl mirrored her gesture.

“Goodbye, Aurora, Emissary of the Azran.”

And the girl parted to wait for a long time.

But her wait would be worth, and her brief existence would be full of experiences and great friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this story. I wrote it some time ago, and now I’m translating it. I wanted to write something about the Azrans, and this came out.

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more chapters in the oneshots in the future, but the work is marked as complete because they are not related.
> 
> Spanish version is here https://www.wattpad.com/777126580-conversaciones-relatos-cortos-del-profesor-layton


End file.
